


the universe began with our eyes closed

by ShakyHades



Series: Atlas [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Alternate Universe - Modern Times, Anakin is a little shit, I love making Anakin a little shit, I'd like to start this with:, I'm a Sap™, It's all Driver's fault., M/M, Mace is just tired of it all, Obi-Wan is ever-suffering, Very Sweet and Fluffy, and he also loves Anakin very much let's admit, def my happiest work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakyHades/pseuds/ShakyHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We never realize how dull and boring our lives are, until we <em>do</em>. It’s sudden, taking you by surprise, leaving you breathless and wondering, looking at your surroundings with clear eyes for what feels like the first time.<br/>It makes us realize we’re not happy with how things are.<br/>And that change is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the universe began with our eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from Overture, by Sleeping at Last.  
> This one was a bitch to write, mostly because I forced myself to do it instead of waiting for the inspiration to hit. Had to start over in one point, cause it wasn't feeling right. But in the end, I like how it turned out. Driver, my enabler as always, gave the wonderful idea for them to be researches of the Jedi civilization. I love you, dear.  
> Also, this is the first Atlas fic with kinda explicit Obikin! Yay for me!

Obi-Wan and Anakin had everything they wanted. They had a good job that paid them enough to have a comfortable and spacious apartment, a reliable car, and many forms of entertainment. They had been in the company long enough to have a reputation amongst everyone else there, known for getting the work done, even if it was through questionable ways.

Their charisma made them well liked, though in different spaces. Everyone always said Obi-Wan was a good company to be had in an intellectual pursuit, due to his instigating thoughts and opinions, while Anakin was best in a bar after work, drinking a few beers to release tension.

Of course, few realize that they are a good company no matter the situation, and those are the ones Obi-Wan and Anakin consider their friends. Somehow, they end up attracting the attention of interesting individuals every single time, and becoming friends with them one way or another.

 

x

 

Lately, though, Obi-Wan has been feeling increasingly uneasy. It feels like something has fallen from it’s designed place, like the world has changed focus, and he catches himself rethinking habits he’s had for years. He can see Anakin is going through the same ordeal, from watching him sometimes and sharing confused, reflexive looks in others.

Anakin seems like the only constant in this upheaval his view of the world has gone through. Obi-Wan finds himself second-guessing interactions and material possessions, wondering if it really has the worth everyone claims it has.

It is in this sudden shift that his relation with Anakin, his best and oldest friend, is set alight again. Routine had drifted them apart slightly, and there were no shortage of excuses to justify it. But now they bond through their shared confusion, learning how to find the balance needed to orbit together without doing harm once more, like binary stars.

And when their gravitational pull stabilizes, when the equilibrium between their forces is found, they see the universe with newly-opened eyes. A voice in the back of their minds, ignored and long-forgotten, finally makes them understand the reason for all of their confusion, directing them to the reasons to why everything suddenly feels wrong. 

 

x

 

In their little debates, they end up reaching the topic of knowledge and how it all began. Even after millennia, they still barely know the workings of life and the universe. Most of the major discoveries in the world had been done in the past century, which was at the same time such a huge, yet such a small period of time.

Everything the humans had done to the land would, one day, be erased. Disputes over territories, or about who had created what; all the history created by humanity has no meaning, in the end. Still, people fight over things that will never be truly theirs, and few ever try to understand the world they live in.

It is that discussion in particular that lets Anakin and Obi-Wan find a purpose, a reason, a way out of their confusion. The first step to knowing something is admitting you  _ don’t _ . They search for something worth learning, worth devoting themselves to fill the space inside their minds, and find it in ancient ruins of a civilization of warriors and priests, called the Jedi.

The Temple is the most well-preserved construction the Jedi had built, and their interest catches fast. spreading like a wildfire. It is an enormous building, and its architecture baffles many for its ingenuity and durability.

Though very eager, they know they don’t have the skills necessary to conduct a deeper research, or even go to the building to see it for themselves. Instead, Obi-Wan looks for a place where they could learn it, while Anakin takes inventory of their possessions.

By then, Anakin has all but moved in with Obi-Wan again. They had shared an apartment in college, but drifted apart once they got their jobs, even though they worked at the same place.

 

x

 

(" _Wait, don’t tell me, you’re sleeping here again, right.”_

_“Hey, don’t judge me, Obi-Wan! Here is comfier than my place, and you know that.”_

_“And that is your fault only. Doesn’t give you the right to sleep here whenever you wish to.”_

_“And that doesn’t mean you won’t let me, yeah?”_

“ _...”_

“ _Hah, knew it!”_ )

 

x

 

Over a year passes until Obi-Wan and Anakin can proudly claim they are capable of conducting an official research on the Jedi. They make travel plans on the same day, having quit the company months ago to dedicate themselves fully to their goal.

 

x

 

(“ _Wait, are you actually serious? You’re not fucking with me?_ ”

“ _Sorry Mace, I know it’s sudden. But we’ve given a great deal of thought to this matter. We really wish to do this._ ”

“ _And, you know, this routine was getting kinda boring. No offense I guess._ ”

“ _Anakin, do shut up, please._ ”

“ _I never thought I’d see the day. You two, leaving._ ”

“ _Shocking, right? To be honest, I thought the same, but I can’t deny the pull this civilization has on us._ ”

“ _It does sound interesting, from what you have told me. I will watch your discoveries with high hopes, do you hear me? If you learn anything fascinating, you can tell me, I have a feeling I’ll want to learn._ ”

“ _Gotcha, Windu, will do. Does that mean we’re free from this hell?_ ”

“ _Anakin..._ ”)

 

x

 

The first time they see the Temple in person, Obi-Wan and Anakin end up having to force themselves to continue moving. The only word for it is magnificent, with its five towering, thin spires. There are many smaller constructions surrounding it, most of them in a worse state, with collapsed walls and ceilings. Few maintain their original structure or any sign of what it was used for, but still help to paint the image of the greatness it once had.

Inside the Temple, they walk quietly and talk in whispers, almost afraid of breaking the solemn atmosphere of the place. There seems to be statues in every spacious room, depicting warriors and scholars.

The almost complete union between the warriors and the Jedi religion had been a fervorous topic of discussion back home. The roles were so united that one could nearly be unable to separate them, and everything pointed to them having very important places in the society.

Obi-Wan and Anakin have to keep themselves from vibrating out of their bodies with excitement about every small thing they find on the way. Of course, they understand that knowing everything about the Jedi is impossible, but they are committed to knowing more than anyone else.

 

x

  
One of the first things they do after getting back home is calling Windu. Anakin can barely shut up for the whole duration of the call, small facts and descriptions almost flying from his mouth. Obi-Wan loves seeing the shine in Anakin’s eyes so much that he lets the other do most of the talking, while only watching and smiling.

x

 

(“ _Why are you staring at me so much? Do I have something on my face?_ ”

“ _No Anakin, your face is fine. Keep talking, you stopped on an interesting part and Mace is about to make impatient noises._ ”

“ _Alright… Okay, where was I? Oh yeah!_ ”)

 

x

 

The first time someone comes to them to ask something about the Jedi, even Obi-Wan has to contain his excitement. They probably end up talking more than they should, but the young woman leaves looking intrigued, so they count it as a win. 

Over the years, they make many trips to the Temple, firm in their resolve to understand the Jedi religion. In the process, they somehow turn themselves into believers. It is a simple belief at its core, preaching balance and self-control, and they learn much because of it.

With time, others come to them to ask about the religion, some even starting to believe in it. Obi-Wan and Anakin consider it the biggest win of all.

 

x

 

Their first kiss happens inside of the Temple that has taken over their lives, in a moment of too much excitement and nerves. They laugh all the way back to the entrance, holding hands.


End file.
